


Detective's fallen inlove

by Vividlymyself



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividlymyself/pseuds/Vividlymyself
Summary: Dirk has been occupied lately and Todd gets to be the one to know why
Relationships: Farah Black/Tina Tevetino, Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Kudos: 6





	Detective's fallen inlove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Lillililian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Lillililian).



Another Case solved by the detectives

But to Todd's suprise Dirk seem to be occupied with something

Todd thinks ' hey this isn't new at all' 

So he didn't ask what his friend is thinking 

\---  
As the 2 we're walking alone since there friend Farah has other things to do with Tina( oOoh)

Dirk still has been thinking hard and Todd doesn't really care

That was until Dirk seemed to be clear now

"I solved it!" Dirk yelled out to he world 

Which made Todd stumble a little as he was still confused about what his friend is talking about

"What- what did you solve?" Todd questioned still confused about it all

Dirk immedietly took Todd's face and kissed him passionately

Todd was confused but then he has understood what is happening and kissed back to Dirk's suprise

Dirk doesn't seem to wanna let go but there humans and humans need to breath so they let go

And now there a blushing mess

Todd doesn't seem to know what to say but of course Dirk is just thinking of many things to say

" So now that you know my feelings for you- or rather my romantic attraction towards you infact" Dirk started bickering

Todd rolled his eye of this guy's weird choices of words but smiled fondy of it 

"Would you go out with me" Dirk blurted out

Todd chuckled and kissed Dirk who froze "Sure text me where" 

And as that he walked away

And Dirk is just excited for tomorrow 

And then his did his signature 'did it' 

As he left skipping like a love-struck idiot


End file.
